


mesh and lace

by flowersforgraves



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Umbara (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Rex, alone with Krell, stands up for himself once too many times for Krell's taste.





	mesh and lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanlyrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/gifts).



> thanks to a friend on discord for another set of eyes on the fic!

“It’s Captain,” Rex repeats, holding his ground. This is the third time he’s corrected Krell, so he’s expecting a similar response -- tight, cruel smile and a grudging accession. But he’s miscalculated, forgot to take into account that he’s alone with Krell now without the eyes of the other troopers on them. 

“Captain,” Krell says mockingly, and it sounds like a slur in his voice. “ _Captain_.” 

Rex lifts his chin.

Krell grabs him by the throat.

He’s not expecting it, but he’s well-trained enough that he starts moving before he’s even registered it, muscle memory taking over before his conscious mind can catch up. It buys him a precious moment more of air, but Krell shoves him back against the wall, holding him off the ground. Besalisks are bigger than humans, and the extra set of arms doesn’t help. Rex is at a disadvantage in almost every way.

Krell slams Rex’s head against the wall, hard enough to stun him for a few moments. It’s long enough for him to make quick work of most of Rex’s armor, and when Rex’s body comes back online he starts flailing. The Force-fist around his throat and warm slick of blood running down his neck -- _head wounds bleed a lot,_ he thinks, _they always look worse than they actually are_ \-- make him dizzy, but not so much that he doesn’t know what Krell is doing when he gets hands under Rex’s blacks.

Rough fingers peel Rex out of his undersuit, spit-slick as they press against his hole. It’s too hard too fast and Rex kicks out again, helplessly, as if it’s going to make Krell have mercy on him. Instead, Krell slams his face into the wall. 

Rex tastes blood from his bitten lip as a trickle from his nose runs down to mix with it.

“Captain,” Krell sneers as he works Rex open. He’s holding Rex suspended against the wall, using the Force to keep him at a convenient height. “I’m a Jedi Master,” he says. “I don’t tolerate my tools talking back to me.”

 _I don’t like this,_ Rex thinks hysterically. _On Kamino they said we’d end up having too much fun and get distracted, but this is so not that._ He nearly blacks out as the Force-pressure on his throat squeezes his windpipe tight enough to close it completely for a moment, draws in a horrible rattling breath.

He’s lucky he gets that breath in before Krell lines his cock up with Rex’s hole and pushes into him. With no warning and far too little preparation, Rex nearly screams. But instead he swallows it, and tries not to cry.

Krell laughs at that, a cruel, chesty sound. He slams Rex’s face into the wall again, and the involuntary tears welling up in his eyes spill over down his cheeks. “S-sir,” Rex gasps.

Krell fucks into him harder. “Be quiet. I already told you I don’t tolerate my tools talking back to me. That goes twice for my toys.” 

He shuts his eyes, fingers curled into helpless fists. _Distraction,_ he thinks, _distraction diversion draw attention away from the flank_ , and if he could only think of how to do it, he could give Krell another thing to worry about, something else to focus on rather than fucking Rex’s hole and holding him in place.

And maybe he’s losing time, because he shuts his eyes and when he opens them again he’s whimpering, quiet pained noises in a voice hoarse from shouting he doesn’t remember doing. Rex knows what it’s like to try talking out of a throat screamed raw; it’s all too common in most battles. It _hurts_ , every time he breathes, and that only cues more cries of pain. _A cycle,_ he thinks, _cycle circle clock timeline,_ and he swallows some of the blood in his mouth, chokes on it, nearly screams again.

Krell pulls out of him almost all the way. Rex doesn’t know whether to be terrified or relieved -- it’s still immediate and visceral, but he doesn’t feel so deeply controlled. The feeling lasts a brief moment before Krell slams all the way back in, so fast Rex can’t hold back a scream.

Rex takes a shallow breath, trying not to move or make any sound. He’s not entirely successful, lets out a pitiful squeak, and that makes Krell laugh again.

This time, along with the laugh, Krell orgasms. His dick is still buried deep in Rex’s hole, and he waits even after he’s done until his dick is soft enough to retract back into his body. Rex doesn’t even have the satisfaction of kicking him in the genitals later.

It’s at that point he realizes he’s hard. He doesn’t want to be hard, he isn’t aroused, isn’t having fun, and he hates his body for betraying him so thoroughly. Krell releases his Force-hold on Rex, and he falls to the floor, limp and too tired to try stopping himself.

Krell leaves him there. Rex isn’t sure if this is a mercy or if it’s supposed to be more humiliating, but either way he’s pathetically grateful that he doesn’t have to clean himself up in front of Krell. 

It takes a long few minutes of lying on the floor to make himself check the injuries. There’s a lot of blood, more than he can mop up with his blacks and then put them back on. Instead he scrubs the floor as best he can, tries to stop the nosebleed, washes the various sticky fluids off himself, lets as much of Krell’s come as possible drip from his sore hole.

Kix -- he could go get stitches. He probably should go see Kix, just in case something is wrong that’s beyond his limited triage skills. But that would make Kix aware of the _incident_ \-- he’s already trying to distance himself from it, avoiding direct association -- and he knows Kix well enough to recognize his medic’s tendency to see red regardless of the consequences.

No, he can’t go to Kix. He can’t let Krell punish anyone else.


End file.
